Monster High vs Ever After High Royal Rumble
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when 40 of your favorite characters from Monster High and Ever After High fight it out in a WWE-style battle royal? It's bragging rights all over as they prove which school will stand tall and which school will fall in this unique Royal Rumble there ever is! Contestants are revealed inside. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Ch 1: The Pre-Show Interviews

**"Monster High vs. Ever After High Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High, Ever After High or any of its characters. Monster High and Ever After High are owned by Mattel and the respective authors of their books, Lisi Harrison and Shannon Hale. Anyway, since I was inspired by my awesome Royal Rumble wrestling fics, why not do one that pits Monster High vs. Ever After High? That's gotta be an awesome idea. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the awesomeness that is the MH vs. EAH Royal Rumble!  
**

 **P.S.: I also don't own World Wrestling Entertainment, which is owned by Vince McMahon.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Pre-show Interviews  
**

* * *

Two current WWE backstage interviewers Renee Young and Byron Saxton were both shown on the interview area and locker room interviewing some of the 40 contestants from their respective schools that were competing in this once in a lifetime event.

 _ **Frankie Stein's Interview**_

Byron Saxton was standing alongside Monster High's own Frankie Stein at the locker room area.

 **Byron Saxton:** Frankie Stein, you're looking very pumped to be in this rare Royal Rumble match. Any ideas going into this event that you like to discuss.

 **Frankie Stein:** I'm feeling ecstatic! No pun intended. Anyway, I feel honored to be sharing this ring with some of my friends, even though I have to fight them. I'm also feeling thrilled that I have to go up against a rival school quite like Ever After High. I'm certain they got some talented students who are willing to take me on. Whatever the case may be, I'm gonna make sure that Monster High comes out on top! Count on that.

 _ **Apple White's Interview**_

Renee Young stood right before Ever After High's own Apple White in the interview area. She looked pumped, but yet, looked concerned for some reason.

 **Renee Young:** Apple White, you're definitely having second thoughts about this event. What are your thoughts?

 **Apple White:** I don't know what my thoughts are exactly. The fact that I've gotta go 39 opponents, or the fact that I have to fight one of my friends in a very senseless battle? I don't even know if I could fight in this, but if it happens to be for a good cause, then I'll be willing to take my chances in this. I know I'll have to fight against my friends since this is every royal, rebel, ghoul and monster for themselves, but no matter what happens between us and my friends, I'm gonna give it my all!

 _ **Abbey Bominable's Interview**_

Byron Saxton was standing beside Abbey Bominable inside the locker room. He was shivering a bit to be exact.

 **Byron Saxton:** Abbey B-b-bominable, you seem a lit-t-t-tle confident about this ev-v-v-ent. Any thoughts?

 **Abbey Bominable:** Lots. It's a battle I must win. A battle that is important in heart. It's pleasure to show strength to everyone watching at home. It's true that I'll fight 39 other people for chance at million, but nothing speaks better at heart then pride. I'll show everyone Abbey's got pride to win for school. Tonight, I take care of business and work overtime, work out. Now if you'll excuse Abbey, she must train now.

 _ **Briar Beauty's Interview**_

Renee Young was down at the interview area, standing right beside the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, Briar Beauty.

 **Renee Young:** Briar Beauty, got a gameplan going into the Rumble?

 **Briar Beauty:** Yeah, I'm hoping I don't fall asleep. But seriously, I've been watching so much wrestling leading up to this. I've been watching up hours of what they go through in a match like this. It's all about having time on your side and getting lots of rest without getting hurt so much. If I can follow that advice, then I'm certain I'll win. Who better to accomplish before my 100-year sleep than to win the Monster High vs. Ever After High Royal Rumble? Now that would be awesome!

 _ **Cleo De Nile's Interview**_

Byron Saxton was outside of the locker room where Monster High's Cleo De Nile was standing.

 **Byron Saxton:** Cleo De Nile, what's your thoughts being in this unique Rumble match?

 **Cleo De Nile:** To be honest, I've been waiting for this moment at quite sometime. We De Niles have quite the history by being trained from the finest karate masters in the world. We excel in self defense as well. With all the training we've had for years, I'll make sure to win at any cost. Even if I have to fight against my own friends, I'm gonna pray to Ra that I'll come out on top! This is gonna be a piece of cake for sure, I'll tell ya that!

 **Byron Saxton:** Thanks for your time, Mrs. De Nile.

* * *

 **I'll tell ya, this is gonna be one hex of a Rumble match! I hope you're hexcited to see this happen.  
**

 **Anyway, here's a list of who'll be entering the match.  
**

 **Monster High:** Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Cleo De Nile, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, Clawdeen Wolf, Spectra Vondergeist, Venus McFlyTrap, Operetta, Torelei Stripe, Deuce Gorgon, Clawd Wolf, Heath Burns, Invisi Billy, Porter Geiss, Neighthan Rot, Manny Taur, Jackson Jekyll and Gil Webber

 **Ever After High:** Apple White, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter, Ashlynn Ella, Cerise Hood, Blondie Lockes, Cedar Wood, C.A. Cupid, Kitty Cheshire, Lizzie Hearts, Ginger Breadhouse, Faybelle Thorn, Hunter Huntsman, Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, Sparrow Hood, Hopper Croakington II, Alistair Wonderland and Humphrey Dumpty **  
**

 **Just so you know, it will be everyone for themselves. Which means Monster High vs. Monster High, and Ever After High vs. Ever After High as well. And yes, sometimes, it will be man vs. woman. I'm sorry if it sounds a little domestic, but it won't be that harsh, so don't worry. I mean, men tend to attack women in wrestling most of the time. It's what they call Intergender matches.  
**

 **However, if you WWE, Monster High and Ever After High fans are huge fans of my Royal Rumble fics, check out my Cartoon Royal Rumble, Video Game Royal Rumble, or if you're a huge TV fan, check out my Sitcom Royal Rumble, featuring your favorite characters from sitcoms past and present! I promise you'll love them!**

 **Anyway, that was the pre-show. Next chapter, the event between two schools begin. So, what do you think about this? Feedbacks are welcome.  
**

 **Until then, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off**


	2. Ch 2: One Unexpected Introduction

**"Monster High vs. Ever After High Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High, Ever After High or any of its characters. Monster High and Ever After High are owned by Mattel and the respective authors of their books, Lisi Harrison and Shannon Hale. Anyway, since I was inspired by my awesome Royal Rumble wrestling fics, why not do one that pits Monster High vs. Ever After High? That's gotta be an awesome idea. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the awesomeness that is the MH vs. EAH Royal Rumble!  
**

 **P.S.: I also don't own World Wrestling Entertainment, which is owned by Vince McMahon.  
**

 **Warning: Expect a very special guest in this chapter. Just look below.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: One Unexpected Introduction  
**

* * *

Every student had filled up Ever After High's local bookball stadium. The reason why the event was taking place here was due to the coin toss that the school had won against Monster High. Because of this, the entire school had homefield advantage. Which means that Monster High didn't have an advantage at all, despite being the rival school. Around the crowd came 18,000 fans (mostly family and friends of the students who attended both schools) who were psyched to see this match happen. Everyone from royals, rebels, ghouls and monsters were attending this once in a life-time event and so far, not one single person turned back. Most of the teenagers also brought out signs, just to help support their school spirit like "Go Monster High Go" and "Let's Go Ever After High". Even some hateful signs like "Monster High Sucks" and "Ever After High sucks" were also displayed out.

As everyone (including the school's respective headmaster and headmistress) all took their seats, horns began blaring out around the bookball stadium. Interestingly enough, they began playing a version of the song "Rock and Roll Part Two", in which the fans all went crazy and sang along with the beat.

And then, it was all followed by the sound of fireworks going off. It was a row of purple, white and pink fireworks shooting up in the air one at a time. It was so amazing and so surreal that it looked like a light show. If that is, if that light show took place outside.

While the people were still applauding and singing-along to the horns, the camera got a good look at the announce team, who was standing beside a wrestling ring. To no surprise, the announce team who would be calling the play-by-play for this contest was none other than WWE's own Michael Cole, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and the so-called 'Wrestling God', John Bradshaw Layfield.

 **Michael Cole:** Hello, and we welcome you to the extravagant halls of Ever After High for the first-ever Monster High vs. Ever After High Royal Rumble! I'm Michael Cole, and standing beside me as always is my broadcast partnerts, Jerry "The King" Lawler and JBL!

 **Jerry "The King" Lawler:** Yeah, I can't believe this is happening! This is practically the first time two competing schools face each other off in a Royal Rumble match! We're talking about royals, rebels, ghouls, monsters! I'll tell ya, this is gonna be a slaughterhouse for sure.

 **JBL:** A slaughterhouse it's definitely gonna be, King. It's gonna be every man and woman for themselves! We're talking about Monster High vs. Monster High, Ever After High vs. Ever After High. Or just like the title of this Royal Rumble itself, Monster High vs. Ever After High! I'm feeling excited for this!

 **Michael Cole:** You should be! Let's head down to the ring with legendary ring announcer, "The Fink" Howard Finkel.

With that introduction, the camera shot a good look at legendary WWE hall-of-famer/ring announcer Howard "The Fink" Finkel. As soon as the bell rang, the ring announcer got on with the introduction.

 **The Fink:** Ladies and gentleman, royals and rebels, and ghouls and monsters, it is now time for the Monster High vs. Ever After High Royal Rumble!

As the introduction got underway, the crowd broke out in applause, anticipating the best to happen.

 **The Fink:** Now here are the rules-

 **Paul Heyman:** *cuts Fink off off-screen* Ladies and gentleman, my name is Paul Heyman!

Suddenly out of nowhere, The Fink was cut off by an all-too-familiar Paul Heyman, who had a smirk on top of his face.

The legendary owner of ECW and advocate for one Mr. Brock Lesnar came out with lukewarm cheers from the fans. Paul didn't really care about the ovation he was getting as he had something on his mind.

 **Paul Heyman:** And if anyone of you doesn't know who I am, then let me give you a hint. I'm the advocate for the Beast Incarnate himself, the one man who was responsible for ending one of Wrestlemania's greatest undefeated streaks, the 'one' in 21-1... my client BRRRRROCK... LESNAAAAAR! I know what the rest of you people are thinking, 'What is Paul Heyman doing here in this rancid, gut-cringing mess known as Ever After High'?

However, a mixed reaction had broke all around the bookball field from his comment. Boos from the Ever After High side, and cheers from the Monster High side.

 **Paul Heyman:** Let me tell you why I'm here. I'm here tonight to make a total statement about this little Royal Rumble you're putting on. I mean, we have royals and rebels from this school, and ghouls, monsters and freaks from the other side, battling it out for supremacy to find out which school stands tall. It's nearly like choosing between Pepsi or Coca-Cola. It's like choosing between Chocolate or Peanut Butter. Or maybe Calvin or Hobbes, or Phineas or Ferb. Heck, it's like knowing which musician is better, Michael Fricking Jackson or that blonde-headed fartbag known as Justin Bieber!

Despite the mixed reaction from that Ever After High comment, a small, lukewarm chant of "Heyman" started to break out.

Appreciated by this chant, Heyman kept on talking.

 **Paul Heyman:** Anyway, let's take a look at Monster High. Have you ever seen the freaks they have over there? I mean, they've got a unicorn/zombie that looks like he got half of his face burnt off by a skillet. And what about that freak with those green snakes on his head? He's most likely to win an ugly-hair contest! And I know I haven't forgotten about that scaly-skinned freak with a bowl over his head. The only reason why he wears a bowl because he wants to suffocate to death. Or maybe he wants to easily drown with all that water flooding all over his face. I think his name is Gil, I think. Let me tell ya something, Gil. Take that bowl off and get some fresh air! You think we want to see you commit suicide just by drowning yourself with a bowl trapped around your neck?

Suddenly, the mixed reaction started to change between both schools. This time, cheers surrounded the Ever After High section, while the rest of the boos came between Monster High.

 **Paul Heyman:** Then, we have Ever After High. Those people don't compare to the freaks I've mention. For example, take Madeline Hatter. She's so crazy with all that tea she drinks, she's bound to take a huge heaping crap during her sugar drives! Then we have Sparrow Hood. I swear, if he starts screaming so loud with all of his arrogant singing, my client Brock Lesnar would take him by the neck and rip out his damn vocal cords, cut off those guitar strings of his, roll them up onto a ball, and shove them straight _UP HIS ASS_! And I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna mention Blondie Lockes on this statement. Because if one word ever comes from that cute blonde bimbo, Brock Lesnar would take one of her stuffed teddy bears, shred it apart, take the cotton out of them, and stuff them inside Blondie's mouth so big, she's gonna start crapping out cotton balls for a frickin' month!

And yet, the momentum changed again. This time, Heyman was getting cheered by Monster High and booed by Ever After High.

It was a back and forth.

 **Paul Heyman:** Now that I had my say, I'm gonna close out with one single warning to all royals, rebels and the rest of the freaks. None of you don't compare to the Beast incarnate himself. Because if either Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, Porter Geiss, Torelei Stripe, Cerise Hood, Faybelle frickin' Thorn or any buttholes in the back thinks they could stand up and spit in my client's face, I guarantee you this, Brock Lesnar won't give you a very happy ending or a happily ever after. No, Brock Lesnar will send anyone who even thinks of standing before him in a morgue! Heck, if Brock Lesnar feels like it, he put anyone six feet under just like what he did to the Undertaker's undefeated streak at WrestleMania XXX! As long as every broken soul is standing in the back hears this, there won't be any trouble. However, if anyone that stupid is willing to ignore this little warning, I advise you, you will be broken, beaten, battered, bloodied, erased, eradicated, demolished, destroyed, slaughtered, massacred, mutilated, strangled, punished, annihilated, assassinated, chewed up, spit out, stepped on, hammered on, and _OWNED_ by the _real_ reigning, defending, undisputed WWE World Heavyweight Champion... my client and the Beast incarnate himself, _BROOOOOOOCK LESNAAAAAAAAAR_!

After his little promo ended by the drop of a mic, Heyman got a huge ovation for this mic work.

The commentators looked a little troubled by those comments. It was hard to imagine something like that happen to the students.

 **JBL:** Wow, I hate to be anyone watching this in the back.

 **Jerry Lawler:** I don't blame ya. Heyman really killed it out there.

 **Michael Cole:** Hopefully, that won't be serious.

After Heyman took his exit, The Fink managed to finish the rest of the introduction.

 **Eden:** And now, here are the rules for the Monster High vs. Ever After High Royal Rumble. Earlier today, the first two participants who drew numbers 1 and 2 will begin the event. And every 1 minute thereafter, another superstar will enter by the number that they choose. Remember, in the Royal Rumble, it is every man for themselves. Elimination occurs when a wrestler is thrown out over the top rope with both feet touching the floor. One foot will not count, both feet will. The last man and school who is remaining in the Royal Rumble after all thirty-nine have been eliminated will be crowned the winner!

The crowd was lit up all the way, anticipating who would be number 1 in this match.

For the other contestants, it was definitely bad luck because they would have to last a long time having to draw number 1.

 **Jerry Lawler:** I'm feeling excited here!

 **Michael Cole:** I feel ya there, King.

 **The Fink:** And now, let us introduce the man who has drawn number 1!

After such silence, the fight song to Monster High played out loud, which meant that one of the school's competitors had chosen number 1.

Entering through the curtain first was a catgirl with medium orange hair, pink dress (which was covered by a black jacket), and skin tight black jeans. It was all covered by one nasty sneer displaying from her face. Apparently, the first entrant wasn't happy to have drawn such an earlier number, not as much as she was displayed by the hateful reception from both Monster High and Ever After High.

 **The Fink:** From Monster High, Torelei Stripe!

 **Entrant #1: Toralei Stripe  
**

 **Michael Cole:** Well, this oughtta be interesting!

 **JBL:** Yeah, I don't like the fact she drew a higher number other than one. Why not make her number 40? That should be easier for her.

 **Jerry Lawler:** Yeah right, especially if it means getting a cheap easy victory while no one's watching!

 **JBL:** *to King* The more, the merrier, King!

Torelei wasn't alone to be exact. She also had her friends, Meowlody and Purrsephone, with her as well (mainly because they were watching her back).

While she got in the ring, she rested near the turnbuckle, awaiting the next entrant in the match. She even took her time to sharpen up the claws she would use for occasion.

 **The Fink:** And now, here is the individual who drew number two...

After minutes of waiting around, she was greeted to the Ever After High theme song playing all across the stadium.

Coming out the curtain was one of Ever After High's own. A girl with long purple pig-tails with a small black hat on top, displaying a Cheshire cat's smile. Looking far at the ring with a smirk on her face, the second entrant cracked her knuckles, preparing for the fight of her life. She was also appreciated by this ovation, concerning that Ever After High had home field advantage for this event.

 **Eden:** From Ever After High, Kitty Cheshire!

 **Entrant #2: Kitty Cheshire  
**

 **Jerry Lawler:** Well, I never thought we would see a cat-fight here, but this could definitely be pun intended for sure!

 **Michael Cole:** Kitty Cheshire, of course, a mischevious prankster in all of Ever After High.

 **JBL:** I may not be happy with Toralei's number, but I'm excited we get to see this matchup!

 **Michael Cole:** Yeah, even though there are still some competitors getting a chance here in this Rumble!

After Kitty got inside the ring, she went toe-to-toe with Toralei herself. During this faceoff, a huge 'This Is Awesome' chant broke out throughout the bookball field. They never imagined to see two catgirls starting off the Rumble like this, but boy, did they get their money's worth for this one.

Neither Toralei or Kitty flinched one bit. They knew one of them would throw the first punch. It's all of matter of when. Neither Toralei or Kitty would see it coming for sure. It was brewing between them. The tension felt so intense and hot that a stick of butter would have melted on impact. From their faceoff, the two managed to exchange words verbally.

 **Toralei Stripe:** *to Kitty* I'm gonna enjoy scratching you apart!

 **Kitty Cheshire:** *to Toralei* I'll do the same to you, too...

After their little verbal exchange...

...

...

...the bell had rang.

* * *

 **Wow, who ever thought we would see Torelei and Kitty starting off the Rumble like this? I'll tell ya, it's sure to be a total catfight for sure!  
**

 **And who had ever thought we'd see Paul Heyman in this chapter? Definitely not me, I can tell you that.**

 **Of course, the rest of the competitors will be entered randomly from 1 to 40. Who will join Toralei and Kitty next in this once-in-a-lifetime Royal Rumble match? Who'll stand tall through the end, Monster High or Ever After High?  
**

 **The first punch gets thrown next chapter! Feedbacks are welcome, fellow rebels, royals, ghouls and monsters. Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


	3. Ch 3: Catfights and Confrontations

**"Monster High vs. Ever After High Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High, Ever After High or any of its characters. Monster High and Ever After High are owned by Mattel and the respective authors of their books, Lisi Harrison and Shannon Hale. Anyway, since I was inspired by my awesome Royal Rumble wrestling fics, why not do one that pits the characters of Monster High against the characters of Ever After High? That's gotta be an awesome idea. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the awesomeness that is the MH vs. EAH Royal Rumble!  
**

 **P.S.: I also don't own World Wrestling Entertainment, which is owned by Vince McMahon.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Catfights and Confrontations  
**

* * *

Both Toralei and Kitty still engaged in their faceoff, until Kitty made the first strike, spearing Toralei to the floor and pounding her head repeatedly!

The entire Ever After High fanbase all cheered loudly for Kitty, who was somehow gaining the upper hand in this catfight.

 **Jerry Lawler:** I never thought we'd see two catgirls fighting!

 **Michael Cole:** We got a total catfight coming on!

 **JBL:** This is definitely getting my money's worth!

Despite their hate for Toralei, Monster High had no choice to get behind the naughty catgirl, as she was gaining the upperhand in the catfight. This time, she started raking Kitty's emerald-covered eyes, just to blind her.

Of course, that degrading attack definitely got Toralei cries of foul from Ever After High.

 **JBL:** Looky here! Toralei's getting even now!

 **Jerry Lawler:** I wonder if we're gonna see puppies?

 **Michael Cole:** Um, King, they're 16.

 **Jerry Lawler:** Damn it, why did no one tell me that?!

Before Toralei could even scratch more of Kitty's eyes, the mischevious prankster managed to kick Torelei away.

When Toralei got up though, Kitty ran in and hit a spinning heel kick straight to her face!

 **Jerry Lawler:** Whoa! What a kick!

 **JBL:** A kick like that can lose a tooth, that's for sure!

Toralei tried to recover quickly from that kick, but Kitty Cheshire didn't let her as she threw down another heel kick.

She quickly managed to get up from that move and tried to hit a clothesline to Kitty, but the mischevious cat duck down and hit an arm-trap neckbreaker for good measure.

 **Michael Cole:** Kitty Cheshire on fire here!

 **Jerry Lawler:** This cat's looking real feisty for sure!

Kitty Cheshire had the momentum for sure, but it was soon halted when Meowlody and Purrsephone got up on the apron and distracted Kitty. Kitty tried to attack them, but they soon got off the apron.

The distraction worked well as Toralei surprised Kitty with a Zig Zag neckbreaker!

 **Michael Cole:** Man, what an impact!

 **Jerry Lawler:** It was all because of Meowlody and Purrsephone getting involved!

 **JBL:** *to King* What are you talking about? They're just looking out for Toralei!

 **Jerry Lawler:** Oh, don't get me started, John!

With Kitty down for on the mat, Toralei managed to taunt the rest of Ever After High, who were booing the orange-haired catgirl like crazy.

While she was feeding up the boos, the countdown clock down at the titantron began ticking, leading to the third entrant of the match!

 **Michael Cole:** We're about to see number three here! Who's it gonna be?

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #3: Manny Taur**

After the buzzer sounded, a huge muscular minotaur decked out in a skin-tight red shirt, blue pants and brown boots came running through the curtain like a bull, not catching his breath on his way towards the ring! **  
**

 **Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, I don't like the signs of this!

 **JBL:** Here comes Manny Taur, representing Monster High!

 **Michael Cole:** This could be a 2-on-1 advantage here!

As Manny Taur got inside the ring, Toralei finally let go of Kitty, only to come one-on-one with the big guy himself.

Manny nearly towered her hands-down. Manny was so big that with the use of his fists, he could likely crush Toralei, hands down. As she showed no fear towards him, Manny started attacking her verbally.

 **Manny Taur:** *to Toralei* You should learn how to get out of my way, little kitty cat!

 **Toralei Stripe:** *to Manny* Well, _you_ better learn faster, pal!

 **JBL:** *shouting to Manny* Uh-oh, you don't wanna make this cat mad, Manny!

 **Jerry Lawler:** I think he just did!

In retaliation, Toralei managed to kick him right between his legs, which forced Manny to squeal in pain.

The pain was so excruicating, that it also caused the rest of the fans to cringe as well.

 **Michael Cole:** OHH, MAN! Right between the legs!

 **Jerry Lawler:** I hope there's a doctor around here somewhere!

 **JBL:** He may need some restitching, that's for sure!

With Manny holding his nuts in pain, Toralei connected with a front facelock...

...

...

...only to plant him with a DDT!

 **Michael Cole:** A hard DDT right there!

 **JBL:** That's gotta hurt worse than a kick to the junk!

 **Jerry Lawler:** Hey, look at that.

Suddenly, the King pointed out to see that Manny's horns were stuck to the mat. The entire section of Ever After High students all laughed at Manny's misfortune, especially when he tried his best to get out. Without a shadow of a doubt, Manny was stuck like glue.

Once again, Torelei took her time to taunt down at Manny in disgust, and then to the camera.

 **Torelei Stripe:** *to the camera* Looks like I've taken the bull by its horns... and made him kiss the mat!

However, showing off was a mistake on Toralei's part as Kitty hopped on top of her shoulders, and flipped her over with a reverse hurricanrana!

 **Jerry Lawler:** Well, that definitely was a mistake!

 **JBL:** You're telling me! She definitely lost a few lives thanks to that impact!

 **Michael Cole:** I hope some catnips are in store.

The momentum was clearly back on Kitty's side as she saw Manny try to pry himself loose from the mat. Seeing this, Kitty had an idea.

She decided to help him out, only to have him stand on his head. As Manny got turned upside down, Kitty ran to the ropes and back again, hitting Manny with a sliding dropkick!

 **Michael Cole:** Talk about sliding for home!

 **Jerry Lawler:** Manny's face just got used for home plate!

While Kitty was out having to feed the cheers from the Ever After High faithful, the countdown clock had restarted once again. Which meant that the next entrant was about to appear in just a count of 10!

 **JBL:** Here comes another entrant! I'm pumped!

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #4: Humphrey Dumpty**

As the buzzer sounded for the 4th time, a skinny nerd dressed in suspenders and decked out in a crown full of eggs came through the curtain.

However, he seemed to be holding a white sign up that read "The Duggars Suck", basically as an insult to the Duggar Family from TLC's _19 Kids and Counting_.

 **JBL:** So we got white Steve Urkel competing?

 **Michael Cole:** Basically you'd think that, JBL, but it's actually Humphrey Dumpty representing Ever After High!

 **Jerry Lawler:** From the looks of the sign that he's holding, he must really hate _19 Kids and Counting_!

 **JBL:** Eh, I'm a _Chrisley Knows Best_ man, myself.

After he put the sign down, he got in the ring where he saw Manny still struggling to get his horns off the mat.

Suddenly, Humphrey showed some incredible footwork by running in place, a la Muhammad Ali.

 **JBL:** What does the nerd think he is, Muhammad Ali?

 **Jerry Lawler:** You gotta admit he does a good impression of him!

 **JBL:** I admit you're right. The only thing that's missing is him getting knocked out!

Just to keep this energy going, Humphrey started stomping on Manny's ass repeatedly.

With those repeatable stomps, Manny's ass was looking more like a doormat.

 **Michael Cole:** Look at Humphrey go here!

 **Jerry Lawler:** That's probably the wisest idea Humphrey ever thought of.

 **JBL:** A stupid idea at best...

With Manny's ass stomped to perfection, the nerd managed to show off to the crowd, which showed him the appreciation that he needed.

However, Humphrey didn't notice Manny finally getting his horns off the mat. When he looked up at the unseen nerd, the minotaur's anger increased tenfold and his fists clenched tightly. He really wanted to give it to the nerd badly as he could.

 **JBL:** Uh-oh, Humphrey! Looks like trouble's coming your way!

 **Jerry Lawler:** If I were you Humphrey, I wouldn't wanna turn around.

Too late, King. As Humphrey turned around, he was met with a pissed-off Manny, who towered him again in total fear.

Humphrey was so scared at the sight of him, he was this close to peeing in his slacks. Just to prevent a beatdown from happening, he decided to compliment him for safety.

 **Humphrey Dumpty:** *nervously, to Manny* Ummmm, you look so cute when you're mad...

In response, Manny picked him up by his suspenders and threw him hard to the turnbuckles!

 **Michael Cole:** By lord, did you see that?!

 **JBL:** He tossed him like a frickin' football!

The impact was so great that it stunned Humphrey for a bit.

Wanting to unleashing more pain on the nerd, Manny raised up his hand and slapped Humphrey hard on the chest! The impact was much worse for the nerd, that he flopped around a good portion of the ring while holding his chest in pain.

 **Jerry Lawler:** Somebody better get some Pepto Bismol for this kid.

 **JBL:** Or maybe a feeding tube while he's at it!

 **Michael Cole:** Imagine what Manny's handprint's gonna look like on his chest!

While Manny kept on unleashing hits on Humphrey, Kitty had Toralei over the top rope, going in for an elimination.

But suddenly, help was on the way again as Meowlody and Purrsephone pushed Toralei's body up. Possibly as a way to keep their leader off the floor in order to stay longer in the ring.

 **Jerry Lawler:** Hey, come on, is that even legal?!

 **Michael Cole:** It shouldn't be. Those two have no business being here at ringside!

 **JBL:** *to Cole and King* They're just looking out for Toralei! What's the big deal?!

 **Jerry Lawler:** *to JBL* They're not even supposed to be out there, that's what!

Kitty soon saw the two catgirls push Toralei up, so Kitty decided to go after the two, only to back off for now.

Meanwhile, Toralei managed to recover nicely and sneak-attacked Kitty with a hard German suplex!

 **JBL:** Toralei with a German suplex!

 **Jerry Lawler:** With no thanks to Meowlody and Purrsephone! They remind me too much like that damn J &J Security!

 **JBL:** Yeah, and Toralei is Seth Rollins. I think she would be appreciated being compared to the WWE Champion.

Meanwhile, as Toralei ate off the boos from the Ever After High faithful, the Rumble clock lit up again, bringing in another entrant in the MH/EAH Royal Rumble match.

 **Michael Cole:** We got another entrant coming in!

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #5: Operetta**

While the buzzer sounded again, a purple skinned chick with a silver studded mask (which happened to be a heart and a music note combined) appeared with a mixed reaction. She looked exactly like Peggy Bundy and Cindy Crawford put together to look like a rockabilly chick.

But this entrant wasn't alone. She had a shopping cart full of weapons to good use, making this Rumble a little extreme than usual.

 **Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, this is gonna get a little interesting!

 **Michael Cole:** Representing Monster High is the daughter of the Phantom of the Opera, Operetta!

 **JBL:** What's up with her skin? She have lyme disease or something?

 **Michael Cole:** *to JBL* I don't know what to say to that...

Grabbing a chair from the shopping cart, Operetta turned to the camera, giving out her thoughts from this Royal Rumble.

 **Operetta:** *to the camera* Time to show everyone how we do it, Southern-style!

 _ **To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

 **Whoa, looks like Operetta's definitely going hardcore. I can't wait to see what stuff she pulls off next chapter  
**

 **Anyway, here's the stats we've got so far!  
**

 **Entrants left: 35**

 **Entrants: 5**

 **Eliminated: So far... NAAAAAAAAA-DAAAAAAAAA!**

 **In the ring: Humphrey Dumpty, Kitty Cheshire, Manny Taur, Operetta and Toralei Stripe**

 **Will Toralei Stripe be safe from elimination thanks to her friends?**

 **Will Humphrey Dumpty need a body cast soon enough?**

 **How much damage will Operetta do in the next chapter?**

 **Feedbacks are welcome my fellow rebels, royals, ghouls and monsters. Until next time and chapter, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! Same Rumble time, same Rumble channel!  
**


End file.
